RWBY: The Life of a Chameleon
by Torag1000
Summary: Nemaeus Hercules, a man wanted by a large company who makes human look-alikes named androids, is looking to hide himself within a school named Beacon Academy. And thus begins the life of a temporary 'transfer student.' Rated T for now, may change it later, depends.


**RWBY: The Life of a Chameleon**

Summary: Nemaeus Hercules, a man wanted by a large company who makes human look-alikes named androids, is looking to hide himself within a school named Beacon Academy. And thus begins the life of a temporary 'transfer student'.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in RWBY, except for the named company and my OC. And I will not make any mentions to the fairy tales because they are already being references due to the RWBY characters.

* * *

_Beacon Academy is your only chance. Go now, Nemaeus. I'll hold them off..._

I open my eyes. A slow start it was but I did not mind because that dream happened again. It's been years since "that" had happened. 10 years to be exact, and it feels like I'm not getting in younger. What I mean by younger, I mean that it is a requirement. Humans make some of the weirdest requirements and prerequisites for accessing, and to top it off you will need these papers known as "transcripts" that contain certain words that form "grades" for "academic purposes." I do not understand it, but I have fake ones because of a source that my 'friend' gave to me. I am on an aircraft right now to this place known as Beacon Academy. The ship seems to be operable due to these material called Dust, or what my 'friend' likes to call "Nature's Wrath." I wonder why she does so, considering that Dust is the one that made the lives of everyone easier. Let me explain:

_Many years ago, before I was born, the world was empty and barren. Nothing grew on it, that is until creation took root into the earth. The dust of creation, now long ago, unsung and forgotten, created living creatures, mainly the Human race. But soon after, they were joined by creatures of the deadly and scary dark. These creatures are named the Grimm. Rightly named because look at the name, it comes from the word 'grim' meaning forbidding and uninviting. They were hellbent to destroy every life on this planet but Humans were not so easily defeated and they are stubborn as hell. Unlike the Grimm, they have far superior minds, along with the ability to be able to use whatever they have and their passion. Thanks to their fruits of their labor, they have discovered a power so powerful and useful that they have named it 'Dust' after the substance which they were born out of. Thanks to Dust, Humanity secured its existence by driving away the Grimm, but this is just false hope. The Darkness is limitless, and so are the Grimm. Eventually, even the lights that shine like the sun will fade and only the dark will remain. It is certain that Humanity can no longer rely on Dust or their own strength alone, for it will not defeat the Grimm again in a second War that is about to come._

That is what was taught to me by my superiors, except the last part. They wanted to give people a sense of false hope and they are certainly exceeding at it. That last sentence was told to me by my 'friend' and another thing she told me that to win this battle a second time, we would need something that society had all forgotten about: a "smaller, more honest soul." I wonder how she is doing now...

Honk!

My ears suddenly feel the pain of that awful and loud sound that was let out just above me. I look up carefully, fearing something might suddenly drop on my head if I do it fast, and nothing happened. All I see is a horn that went off with steam coming out of it. I can see Dust particles coming out of it. It was a myriad of colors ranging between Red, White, Black, and Yellow. I stand there watching. Someone may be wondering what I look like right now, so I will indulge their minds with my descriptive words, after all this is just a diary to be read now. I am... quite tall so I stand out amongst the crowd whom I try to blend in, numbering around 6'. To accompany my height is my physique for it is an athlete's body along with some pronounced muscles that include the quads, biceps, triceps, and many others. Many would think I'm old because of my physique but once they see my face, they would never bring it up again. Another feature noticeable is my spiky hair, with a mix of brown and blond blended in with each individual thick locks of hair that rise like waves that peak like tips of mountains. I am wearing my combat gear which comprises of my navy blue leather duster jacket with folded sleeves, baggy navy blue pants, black leather boots folded around the knees, and black iron armor around my shoulders, left arm and hand, chest, thighs, shins, and around the boots with pointy ends at the toe areas. I carry a large bag beside me, for it contains my weapons. These weapons are objects that are precious to me for they have saved my life in many battles that I have participated in. Many of the weapons are seemingly a mix of firearms and melee weapons, but I stick to the tradition weapons. Though I have put a twist to it like the others who have created such weapons. I have 7 swords, all can be fused together. Exciting, isn't it? Each one fused together adds the strength of the weapon. They are called Fusion Swords, but all together I call it Mundus, and the individual swords, Liber. I sit back down on a bench which I was sleeping on as I was watching students of all kinds shuffling about and waiting for their arrival at the Academy. From what I hear from them, the Academy had already started their curriculum, lectures and seminars, and that the newly students arriving via airship are transfers from other lesser known Huntsmen and Huntresses schools. Yes, Beacon Academy is a school, training would be saviors of humanity from the Grimm. Taking this honor title of Huntsman and Huntress must adhere to one rule: One must devote life to the single cause of maintaining the peace and prevent the Grimm from nearly destroying Humanity once again.

"Dear newly arrivals, you are now nearing Beacon Academy. Please be respectful at all times. Have a good time in the Academy and hope that you will all put the time spent here into good use." A voice that sounded from the speakers that were above everyone and on the walls of this large aircraft. I assumed it was a Huntress of the Academy considering the voice. I can see the aircraft disembarking onto what looked like a port except it wasn't on water, rather it was attached near the land and hanging outward like an extension, well a metallic extension that is. The soon to be Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training were eager and gathering around the hatch and door that was about to be open. I had my eyes on the hatch for a while like the others but something drew my attention away from that. I avert my eyes from the gather masses and instead turned it towards a holographic screen directly across me. A woman appeared on it, a woman with white hair shaped like a bob called Lisa Lavender began speaking about the Faunus Civil Rights Protest and how it was disrupted by a terrorist group known as the White Fang. I do not understand but why are the Faunus Civil Rights members being assaulted by that terrorist group? Aren't they kindred spirits? Oh wait, one probably does not understand what I am talking about. Well let me be enlighten those who want to know. The Faunus Civil Rights Protest are connected to the White Fang because they are the same race, that and the White Fang used to be like the Protest members. The two groups are of the Faunus. I would like to think of them as hybrid humans because they have several animalistic traits tied to them such as tails, horns, animal ears, and probably they have preferences other than physical traits. Despite looking human and having those kinds of traits, they are not treated as such and are discriminated against such as the Faunus kids are bullied, certain restaurants would not serve them, and many other misguided deeds. Humans are quite the xenophobics aren't they? Because of this mistreatment, Civil Rights groups sprung up. The most known one is the White Fang. All I know is that they used to be peaceful until they turned to other drastic measures, such as violence and murder, to gain the equality. They did gain partial equality but not out of love and respect, but out of hate and fear. I do hope that they would change their minds soon enough because if this continues on, we would be destroying each from the inside and leave ourselves vulnerable to the Grimm.

The hatch opens and I see the others rushing out, walking, and striding out of the large airship that carried them here. I must be going now. I stand up straight. I walk out and try to blend in with the others, but again I am getting the stares. No matter how I try to act normal, they notice me. My height is always trying to give me away but nonetheless I ignore the many eyes that seemingly trying to stare into my soul. We were stopped suddenly by a neat and blond long haired woman who had appeared out of nowhere, surprising many others, but not me. Why? I'm used to this kind of thing. I know this woman. According to the information I have, this is the Huntress of the Academy, Glynda Goodwitch. And along with the knowledge, she knows the Headmaster of the Academy, Professor Ozpin. She starts to speak in a stern voice that demanded everyone's attentions, even the boys who were oogling at her cleavage that is showing partially, "Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The students saluted her and bowed to her as they all said in respect, "Yes ma'am!" I just simply nod and wait there for further instructions. She turned around and said, "Follow me." Her voice always sounded a no-nonsense type of person and it was demanding too where everyone simply followed her in a systemic formation, as if she was the master and they were the servants. I followed simple and cleanly behind. Perhaps it was not so bad here. Yeah, I can probably be here for a while. I hope that 'they' do not come after me in a little while.

Goodwitch started to explain while the students and I were following, "Before we, the Academy, allow you entrance, we will test you all in the Initiation. The headmaster will explain more and he is waiting for us in the main hall. Hurry up now." A student raised his hand as Goodwitch said without turning her head, "What is your question?" The guy, scrawny and thin, said, "What will the Initiation be about?" Goodwitch stopped suddenly, and everyone did too to the point that they were falling and tripping over each other. Goodwitch said to them, her voice did not change at all about the danger to come, "It involves combat." She then continued walking again, looking cool and business like. Some of the students I can see were already having second thoughts, and some were excited for it. Those who were excited, seemed really dumb to me because a real situation in where it involves life and death is no laughing matter. I keep my calm and my cool because I have done this so many times. I have confidence in myself and my abilities, and no way in high hell would I die in this place. My name is Nemaeus Hercules and I start my school life at Beacon Academy.

* * *

Some of you may be wondering what time frame this is set in. I set this in after Team RWBY's initiation is done along with Team JNPR and Team CRDL. Let's just say that these in this part are transfer students.

You also may be wondering who Nemaeus Hercules is. He's my OC, I roleplay with him and his story can fit in with the RWBY universe. He was originally named Joseph Salem but I changed it to be part of the myth and fairy tale recurring theme in this world. art/OC-2-436882801 - This is my OC page. Well go to deviantart and put that link next to the name of the website.

Also, you may be wondering why he is trying to 'hide' in Beacon Academy. If you read my OC you may understand but the story of this guy is just based off of my OC and so some parts may be or may not be canon. All will be answered in time.

You probably already know which two mythological beings he is based from.

Also I will mainly stick to the main story, just that it will be viewed from my character's perspective.

Anyways, give this a like, favourite, and follow me if you wish. I also appreciate it if this is reviewed so I can bring the chapters in a better fashion, and tell me if you want my OC to pair up with someone or that he should just stay in the sidelines with no romance. Mainly this story is told through his viewpoint and RWBY gives a lot of space of creativity for me in the episodes due to their timeskips and partially unexplained events in certain episodes like it suddenly skips from Cardin blackmailing Jaune to Jaune suddenly acting like a servant to Cardin and Pyrrha does not want to talk to him. Anyways, thanks for reading and peace out.


End file.
